


Packing for New Year

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Holidays, New Years, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are packing for a special holiday.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 21\. Dez: Capacious extremis - Extension Charm

“I can't believe we are doing this!” Ginny squealed and threw some more clothes in her trunk after she had dumped the content on the floor.

There lay her old 7th year books, robes and quills she had never unpacked when they had taken resident at the Burrow after finishing their NEWTs months prior.

“Me neither.” Hermione deadpanned and used her wand to sort out the mess her friend left behind, so neither of them would trip over it. 

Ginny shook her head and continued running around her room.

“Do you think it will be warm down there, it might be New Year, but it's south Italy.”

Hermione wanted to start a lecture on weather, but Ginny didn't even let her have a word in.

“No right, I should pack for all weathers. Nice sweaters, t-shirts, underwear, shorts and a bikini?” 

The red head threw a Weasley sweeter into the trunk followed by green lace underwear, grey shorts, leggings and a mint green bikini. Then she turned around and got some socks, high heels, a very classy black short dress and a dressing gown.

At that point Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to fold the last of her clothes while she made sure her own trunk, that had been packed before Christmas, was full. The only thing she was missing now was her washcloths and toothbrush.

When she came back from the bathroom Ginny was using spells on her clothes to fold the pile she had made on top of her trunk and let it fly into the opening. After a short time it was clear that all the stuff would never fit into the small place.

“Ginny!” Hermione cried out. “How did you manage to pack more stuff for a long weekend in Italy than for a full term at Hogwarts?”

Ginny beckoned and smiled. “You never know with Blaise, I have to be ready for every eventuality.”

“You remember he invited me and Malfoy too, right? Please behave yourself, at least a little.” The statement made Ginny snicker, while she remembered the game of cat and mouse Hermione and Malfoy had played all term. Hermione had proven to be a difficult catch for the Slytherin Prince, that had tried to make her see his special talents. 

The whole school had watched him try to win over Hermione and fail time and time again. As Hermione's friend and Draco's mate girlfriend he had asked even her for help, but Ginny never gave him tips. She loved to see him attempt to woo Hermione to much. 

She also knew Hermione would give in after he had earned it, and helping him would be to easy. So Ginny watched the poor boy fail with his nice words, his expensive gifts and his thoughtful gestures.

The last had won him the privilege to be called Draco by Hermione. It hadn't stopped his boastful talk, but he was a bit more like himself around Hermione now, Blaise's words, not Ginny's.

Hermione watched Ginny try to close the lid and tapped her foot on the ground. When it didn't work, the tapping increased speed until Hermione finally exploded.

“Aren't you a witch?” She fretted and moved over to stand next to Ginny. 

“Draco always accuses me of forgetting to use spells for the easiest tasks, while you are way worse than me.”

Ginny smiled to herself and took a step back.

“Capacious Extremis” Hermione pointed her wand at the luggage and suddenly the whole stack was gone. A dark hole remained where the bottom had been before, and Hermione shut the lid without problems this time. Then she added a feather light charm and ignored Ginny's gapping face.

“But Hermione! How am I supposed to find my clothes now!” She nearly shrieked the words. 

“You are a witch, you'll find out. And then there's always Zabini if you need help.” Hermione snickered to herself and Ginny was at a lose for words. Would a summoning charm work? Maybe she should have packed less, this could end in disaster. Who knew how big Hermione had made the trunk, just to pay back Ginny for having to spend New Year with the Slytherins. It didn't matter how fond Hermione was of the boy, she didn't admit it and acted as if it was an irritation.

“Common, hurry. Our boys are waiting.”

This time Ginny smiled. If Hermione noticed she had call them their boys?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely three readers this morning, that wanted more.

“Hermione. Ginny.” Draco greeted them outside the door of the Burrow, while he tried to keep his sneering to a minimum. He still wasn't fond of the shabby look the Burrow had, even after visiting and entering the house several times.

Next to Blaise's bright smile he failed miserably to look anything but forced. 

“Bellezze!” His friend greeted them exalted and kissed Hermione's hand before his arms were full of his girlfriend.

“I missed you!” Ginny whispered into his embrace. 

“Of course you did, mia donnola. You are my jewel after all.” They continued to whisper to themselves while Draco rolled his eyes and took over floating the luggage to an old rusty coach wheel. 

He kept standing next to Hermione and tried to exchange glances, but she riveted on the flirting couple. Why Ginny allowed her boyfriend to call her his weasel she would never understand.

“Malfoy!” A voice made Hermione and him turn around to look at Ron, who had stayed after Christmas to get a few more servings of his mothers home cooked meal, before he went back to his bachelor flat.

His face was red in anger, but he knew better than to start shouting. Since Ginny had brought home Blaise last Christmas, the blond sidekick was a constant concomitant. When Ginny dragged Blaise into the house you could be sure Draco trailed somewhere behind. 

While Blaise had won over the whole Weasleys quiet fast, with his cheerful and loud attitude, that hid his calculating nature, Draco had been silent and withdrawn. He answered when asked, was polite, but only ever initiated a conversation with Hermione, Blaise or rarely Ginny.

By his second visit he had won over Mrs. Weasley because he always thanked her for the delicious meals, by the fifth time he and Harry started talking like normal people, and afterwards everyone accepted him as part of a new circle of friends Ginny brought along.

When he bickered with Hermione about something or another now, they all just smiled and George winked at Hermione. She knew he had a betting pool running on her behalf, but only because she caught Harry and him at Christmas, when her old friend added his own money into the pool. 

She had been outraged and Ginny had to make sure the men left the room unharmed. They had spend an hour discussing the pros and cons of such bets, until Hermione gave up her rant. That didn't keep her from lecturing George for the rest of his stay at the Burrow.

The sad thing for Draco was, that Hermione was even more inclined to ignored his advances afterwards, and he had to bear the consequences for something that wasn't his fault. At least not by choice. She had even glared at his Christmas present, a self refilling quill with a cute otter on top that moved around when it wasn't in use. 

Ginny knew by watching Hermione the days after Christmas, that it had been her favourite present. Hermione used it to write all her stuff and even packed it for their short trip to Italy.

“Ronald.” Malfoy said in greeting, knowing it made him sound like the bigger men, while it annoyed Ron to no end to be called by his full name.

“You better bring back, my sister and Hermione without a single hair harmed, or else-“ Ron threatened and ignored the way Hermione's eyes blazed.

“Sorry Ronald.“ Draco emphasised on the last part of the name. “I never promise things I can't keep, and we all know Hermione's hair is just like her, it has a life of it's own. Should she, lets say, ask anything of me, I will follow her every command.”

Hermione smiled sweetly at her admirer, to sweetly.

“In that case, get moving Draco and kiss Ron good bye for me. You seem to get along so well these days, I wish I could just leave you here with him.”

Both men looked at her shell shocked and Ron started to sputter, “Her-Hermione you- you can't mean that-that ferret should kissssss me!” 

Draco's face was a mask of indifference as he walked over to Ron, while he still talked, and clapped the man on his shoulders. 

“Her wish is my command.” He muttered to himself and to Ron and kissed his cheek, which made Ron jump away from the blond man.

“Are you mad?!” It was shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and made Ginny and Blaise stop their public display to find out what was going on.

Draco smirked with his back to the rest of the group. What he said next was only for Ron's ears.

“She is mine, and I'll do whatever makes her happy. Start accepting it Weasel, because I'm resolved to stick around. The days I made her suffer and unhappy are over, just as the war that kept me from courting her.” 

Without giving Ron a chance to answer, he turned around and put a smile on his face. Hermione's face was priceless and inwardly Draco snickered.

“I think we are going to miss our port key if we don't hurry.” He declared and took Hermione's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm to lead her over to the wheel.

“Ready?” He asked her, while she still gasped at him. Muttering to herself about crazy Slytherins she shrunk her trunk and put it in the pocket of her warm coat.

Ginny giggled in Blaise arms who lead her over, so they could all touch the wheel. 

“3......2......1......” Blaise counted down with a glance to his watch, credit to Hermione for the idea, and Ginny for the present. It had some very helpful functions, enough to make the pureblood forget it had once been a muggle invention.

The last thing the all saw was Ron's face, frozen in shock and disbelieve, his mouth hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> My second last minute idea. I think this could be expanded, but then I would need to skip work :D
> 
> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the [ Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HP_Advent_Calendar_in_Spells) for more stories.  
> Thank you.


End file.
